Lovely Word
by Iwashima Fue
Summary: Gadis itu tidak bisa berbicara tanpa mengetikan satu-persatu huruf di layar SmartPhonenya, namun lelaki itu bertemu dengannya, secara tidak sengaja. 'Izinkan aku untuk merubah hidupmu..'
1. Chapter 1

**The Lovely Words**

**Disclaimer: Crypton Future Media **

**Story by: Iwashima Fue**

**Rate: T**

* * *

Pada hari itu, seorang gadis berambut merah jambu berkeliling melihat indahnya kota Sapporo, kepulauan Hokkaido. Gadis itu selalu membawa _SmartPhone_nya kemana-mana. Ia sangat senang sekali dengan Jepang, seperti turis yang sudah lama selalu memimpi-mimpikan negara yang bisa ia kunjungi.

"Kau senang berada disini, nak?" Tanya seorang nenek tak dikenal kepada gadis itu.

Namun, gadis itu hanya menjawab nenek tanpa nama yang diketahuinya itu dengan anggukan saja, lalu ia sibuk dengan _SmartPhone_nya, seperti mengetik sesuatu.

'_Anda tahu dimana universitas Crypton berada?' _Munculah beberapa kata dari huruf Jepang atau yang disebut dengan Kanji di _SmartPhone_ milik gadis itu.

Dengan senang nenek itu menjawab, "Nenek tidak mengetahuinya.." Saat itu si gadis merasa sedikit lega, entah kenapa. Tiba-tiba nenek itu berkata lagi.

"Tapi, nenek hanya tahu gedung baru itu, nak.." Nenek itu menunjuk ke arah Selatan, ke arah gedung tinggi yang ia katakan. Disana tertulis _Crypton University_ dengan sangat jelas dan besar.

Senyum terkibar dari bibir manisnya, ia tiba-tiba menjadi sangat senang, sepertinya apa yang ia cari sekarang sudah berada didepan matanya. Gadis itu cepat-cepat menundukan kepalanya tanda terimakasih kepada nenek itu, dan segera meninggalakannya.

Gadis itu berlari kecil, ia ingin segera memasuki universitas yang tergolong gengsi itu. Setelah memasuki halaman dari universitas itu, ia menemukan banyak orang sedang berdempet-dempet untuk melihat mading atau kertas yang diketik menggunakan komputer itu ditempel di papan, sebuah pengumuman kelulusan. Melihat banyak orang yang sibuk berdempetan melihat pengumman yang dipajang, si gadis segera meninggalkan tempatnya, dan berjalan menelusuri kampus baru itu.

Kampus itu sungguh indah, didalamnya terdapat bunga, tanaman obat, dan segala sesuatu yang masih terkait dengan alam.. Ia melihat-lihat sekelilingnya tanpa tahu tujuannya kemana ia berjalan, dan untuk beberapa langkah lagi gadis itu akan menabrak seseorang yang bertubuh tinggi tegap.

_Gubrag!_

Jatuhlah ia, tas yang berisi buku-buku milik si gadis itupun tergeletak dimana-mana, betapa malang dirinya ditubruk oleh orang tak dikenal, mungkin saja ini karunia?

"Ah! Ma-maafkan aku, _daijobuka?_" Tanya orang yang menubruk gadis itu, ia begitu panik, namun juga begitu kaku.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan pertanyaan si 'penubruk' tadi. Gadis itu segera mengambil bukunya yang berjatuhan tadi untuk kembali berada dalam tasnya, dibantu oleh si 'penubruk' tadi, buku milik si gadis itupun terlihat sudah semakin sedikit berada di tanah, karena dibantu oleh orang yang menubruknya.

"Maaf, aku tidak melihatmu.. Aku terpesona melihat kampus alam ini." Katanya sembari mengulurkan buku milik gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum penuh keikhlasan, dan kembali mengambil _SmartPhone_ miliknya. Ia mengetikan sesuatu yang bahkan membuat si 'penubruk' itu terheran sekaligus penasaran.

'_Tidak apa, aku juga sama sepertimu.' _Gadis itu mulai mengetik lagi.

'_Aku Luka, kau?' _Tanya gadis—Luka kepada orang itu.

"Oh! Aku Kaito.. Salam kenal.." Orang bernama Kaito itu masih bingung, disaat ia melihat Luka mengetikan satu-persatu huruf kanji.

Luka mulai menarikan jari-jari kurusnya itu diatas layar _SmartPhone_ miliknya.

'_Mungkin agak janggal, tapi anda kelas berapa?' _Tanyanya menyodorkan _SmartPhone_nya.

"A-anu.. Aku baru masuk, beberapa menit yang lalu, namun.. Melihat orang-orang yang berebut pandangan itu rasanya aku sangat malas untuk mengikuti apa yang mereka lakukan, dan akhirnya, aku menelusuri kampus alam ini. Benar-benar indah, ya?" Ucap Kaito panjang lebar, namun sedikit kaku dan diakhiri dengan senyuman yang sedikit konyol.

Luka hanya terkekeh melihat Kaito yang berkelakuan seperti itu, sepertinya Kaito orangnya sedikit pemalu.

Luka teringat sesuatu, ia menoleh kebelakang tempat ia tadi ingin melihat kertas yang dikerumuni oleh sekumpulan anak baru. Luka melihat tempat itu sudah tidak terlalu banyak orang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kaito, sedangkan Luka cepat-cepat mengetik kembali _SmartPhone_nya.

'_Sepertinya pengumuman disana sudah tidak terlalu banyak orang, mau lihat?' _Tanya Luka.

"Hmm.. Benar, ayo uh.. Luka-san?"

Luka hanya tersenyum sesaat kepadanya, lalu ia kembali mengetikan huruf di _SmartPhone_nya.

'_Panggil saja Luka, Kaito?'_

"Ba-baik.." Mereka pun berjalan berdampingan, keduanya tampak merona merah.

Luka dan Kaito mencari nama mereka di kertas itu. Dari A sampai K lalu dibawah L, ternyata nama mereka terpampang disana, mereka lulus.

"Wahhh.. Hebat, namamu ada disini!" Tampang Kaito kini semakin konyol.

Lukapun menunjukan nama Kaito dengan jarinya dan wajahnyapun dihiasi dengan senyum manisnya.

Keduanya tersenyum, dan tiba-tiba Kaito teringat sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakan kepada Luka semenjak pertama kali ia menggunakan_ SmartPhone_ miliknya.

"Anu.. Maaf, Lu-Luka? Mengapa setiap kali kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu kau memakai _SmartPhone_? Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu gugup?"

Seketika perasaan Luka sedikit tertekan mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh bibir milik Kaito, sepintas ia menelan ludahnya sendiri, namun Kaito yang merasa bersalah memulai pembicaraannya lagi.

"Ma-Maaf! Maafkan aku.. Jika itu masalah pribadi, kau boleh tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, kok.." Kini senyum tipis berada pada bibir mungil Luka. Lukapun menundukan kepalanya, lalu pergi tanpa mengetikan satu katapun pada _SmartPhone_nya.

Kaito yang merasa sangat bersalah dengan apa yang ia tanyakan kepada Luka hanya bisa terdiam melihat kepergiannya.

_**Lukas's Voice**_

Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengetik sesuatu di _SmartPhone_ milikku, tapi.. Rasanya sangat gugup disaat Kaito mengatakan hal yang menyangkut panca inderaku, seolah ada sesuatu yang memang benar-benar menekan isi hatiku, tapi.. Katanya aku boleh tidak menjawabnya, akupun pergi untuk pulang tanpa sepatah katapun, seharusnya.. Itu tidak baik!

Kata _nii-san_ juga, sebelum meninggalkan seseorang kau harus mengatakan sesuatu. Bagaimana ini? Aku harus minta maaf kepadanya! Kaito pasti.. marah kepadaku.

Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu dengan mulutku. Maaf, aku tidak seperti orang lain, orang yang normal.. Aku tidak bisa.. Tidak! Aku harus bisa.. Mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada Kaito.

_**To Be Continued?**_

* * *

_A/N: Yah~ Minna-san.. ini fanfic pertama saya, tolong reviewnya, saya memang udah pernah buat fanfic, tapi karena rasa percaya diri yang enggak kuat saya jadi menghapus semua kreasi saya.. kalo ada tanda baca yang salah tolong kasih tahu, minna-sann.. Ini udah diedit lagi sebenarnya, saya bener-bener enggak konek pas waktu lagi ngetik, deh.. :DD_

_**Mind to RnR?  
Your review is my reference~**_


	2. Start

**The Lovely Words – Start**

**Disclaimer: Crypton Future Media ©**

**Story by: Iwashima Fue**

**Rate: T**

* * *

Seminya _Sakura_, membuat rambut milik Luka terbawa oleh angin, namun tentu saja angin itu tidak akan membawa rambut _pink_ milik Luka sampai ke ujung dunia. Luka sangat menyukai warna _pink_, karena warnanya yang sama seperti rambutnya. Sama seperti _sakura _yang berguguran.

Luka yang tidak menyangka akan kedatangannya ke Sapporo ternyata akan disambut oleh bunga _cherry blossom_ dibulan Mei yang hangat ini. Wajahnya perlahan merona melihat _sakura_ yang berjatuhan. Kali ini Luka berjalan disekitar sungai buatan. Terlihat banyak sekali kelopak bunga _sakura_ yang berjatuhan keatas permukaan air yang jernih itu, dan terbawa arus entah kemana.

Sangat damai.. Ia berpikir hidup sendiri mungkin sedikit menyenangkan, rasanya sangat bebas. Tanpa sadar salah satu kelopak bunga _sakura_ jatuh diatas kepala Luka. Setelah Luka menemukan bahwa ada kelopak bunga _sakura _yang jatuh diatas kepalanya, Luka segera mengambilnya.

Karena warnanya yang tersamarkan dengan rambut Luka, Luka jadi sedikit kesusahan mencarinya, tapi pada akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkannya juga.

Luka menyimpan kelopak bunga itu di atas hamparan kulit tanganyannya. Ia tertawa kecil melihatnya, _'Tidak bisa dibedakan..' _Bisik Luka dalam hati kecilnya.

Sebenarnya, ia harus ke universitas sekarang tapi tetap saja ia tidak boleh berlama-lama melihat keindahan _sakura_ ini sampai sore, bukan?

_**08.36 AM—**_

Luka pergi meninggalkan tempat mekarnya _sakura_ tadi namun 'tak lupa sebagai oleh-oleh, ia membawa satu kelopak _sakura._

Tiba-tiba, ia teringat akan kejadian dirinya, dan Kaito kemarin. Merasa bersalah, Luka membawakan dua kelopak _sakura_ untuknya dan Kaito, namun Luka tidak menyadari satu hal, kelopak _sakura _yang dia pilih untuk dikasihkan kepada Kaito, berbentuk menyerupai hati.

_Slight Crypton University—_

Luka lagi-lagi melihat nenek kemarin sedang memandangi _sakura_ yang bermekaran, nenek itu membawa sebuah sapu. Lukapun memberanikan dirinya untuk menyapa sang nenek yang baik hati itu dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Ah, _Ohayou.."_ Sapa kembali nenek itu.

"_Sakura _yang indah, ya.." Kata nenek itu lagi, dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dari Luka.

Saat menikmati kembali _sakura_ dengan nenek, Luka teringat akan _sakura_ yang ingin ia berikan kepada Kaito dan cepat-cepat memberi salam kembali pada nenek itu untuk pergi meninggalkannya, namun nenek itu mengatakan sesuatu sebelum ia berbalik meninggalkannnya.

"Nak, kasihlah satu klopak bunga _sakura_ kepada seorang pria.." Luka sekejap terheran dengan perkataan nenek itu, ia memang ingin mengasih kelopak bunga _sakura_ pada Kaito, namun Luka merasa itu hanyalah sebuah perkataan orangtua zaman dahulu. Ia hanya tersenyum balik kepada nenek itu dan pergi menuju Crypton.

Luka berusaha untuk mencari sosok Kaito, ia mencarinya ke taman universitas. Luka berhasil menemukannya sedang memandangi _sakura_ yang berjatuhan.

Luka tersenyum melihatnya, sepertinya ia sangat terpesona dengan _sakura_ itu, sama seperti yang ia katakan kemarin.

Luka berjalan menghampiri pemuda berambut biru itu, lalu menepuk pelan pundaknya. Kaito yang latah, sangat kaget menemui sosok Luka yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakangnya.

"Gyaaa—! E-eh? Luka.." Sekejap muka milik pemuda berambut biru itu merona kemerahan, ia melihat Luka yang tersenyum dengan manisnya.

Luka memberikan tangannya, ia membawa kelopak _sakura_ berbentuk hati itu kepada Kaito. Wajah Luka merona! Ia tidak menyadari bahwa kelopak itu berbentuk hati.. Kaito hanya bisa tertawa melihat muka Luka.

"Ahahaha.. Buatku?" Tanya Kaito, masih dengan wajah meronanya. Kaito hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya.

Luka membalas pertanyaan Kaito dengan anggukan, dan manyunan karena di tertawakan oleh Kaito.

"Eh.. Maaf, aku hanya, umm.. eh, ini aku juga membawakan sesuatu untukmu." Kaito meraba sakunya, dan memperlihatkan sebuah kotak berisi bunga _sakura_ yang utuh, Luka sekali lagi menjadi lebih _pink _daripada _sakura_.

Sebenarnya Luka merasa sangat malu, karena dua hal. Bunga yang Kaito bawa dalam keadaan utuh dan bunga itu berada dalam kotak khusus yang berarti Kaito jaga dengan sangat baik.

"_Ano_.. _Gomenne, _buat yang kemarin, ya.." Kaito memulai pembicaraan.

Luka tadinya hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Kaito, namun ia dengan segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menggelengkannya, tanda tidak apa-apa. Luka mengeluarkan _handphone_, dan mulai mengetikkan lagi huruf yang ingin ia tunjukkan kepada Kaito.

'_Daijobu.. aku juga salah, karena meninggalkanmu tanpa kata-kata, maaf.' _Kaito tersenyum melihat layar handphone milik Luka, ia menatap kembali muka Luka dan memberikannya senyum yang terbaik.

"Oh, iya.. Bukannya sekarang ada masa orientasi, ya?" Tanya Kaito, yang lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak Luka beranjak dari tempatnya.

Sekilas muka Luka sedikit memancarkan rasa tidak percaya diri. Ia mulai mengetikan kembali _handphonenya, _'_Sekarang?'_

"..Iya, sekitar jam sembilan." Jawab Kaito sedikit ragu.

Terlihat diwajah Luka, ia mengekspresikan perasaan sedikit tegang. Mungkinkah ia harus menyanyikan sebuah _yel-yel?_ Seperti kejadiaanya disaat masih bersekolah di SMA dulu. Kaito yang sedikit ragu-ragu untuk menenangkan Lukapun segera berbicara.

"_A-ano, saa— _ Sepertinya universitas Crypton melarang mahasiswa-siswinya untuk berkelakuan keras kepada anak baru." Luka sedikit kaget.

"Dan juga.. MOS di universitas ini hanya sehari, kok."

Kali ini wajah Luka mengekspresikan kepenasaranannya, bagaimana Kaito bisa tahu hal seperti itu, untuk mengekspresikan kata-katanya, Luka segera mengetikan huruf dalam layar sentuh _handphone_nya.

'_Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?' _Sebuah pertanyaan muncul dari layar _handphone_nya.

"Uhmm, sahabat atau mungkin bisa dibilang _senpai_ku bersekolah disini, ia sudah seperti saudaraku, kok. Jadi kamu tidak perlu khawatir."

Luka sungguh lega mendengar kata-kata Kaito, dan lalu membalasnya dengan kata-kata di layar _handphone_nya..

'_Terimakasih'_, disuguhi dengan sebuah senyuman _emoticon_ dan senyuman dari dirinya sendiri.

"E-eh? Terimakasih untuk apa?" Kaito mulai bingung, namun Luka mulai mengetikan kata-katanya setelah Kaito bertanya, dengan cepat.

'_Entahlah, hanya berterimakasih karena kau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi?'_

Kaito lagi-lagi merona, karena gadis ini. Merekapun pergi menuju tujuannya, tempat orientasi.

Setelah sampai ditempat tujuan mereka yaitu, lapangan luas milik Crypton, Luka dan Kaito sangat takjub, lapangannya sangat besar menyerupai _Sapporo Dome_. Sementara itu, yang lainnya sudah berkumpul, namun para _senpai_ yang bertugas sebagaimana mendidik adik-adiknya, masih belum ada.

Luka menepuk pundak Kaito, dan menunjukan layar _handphone_nya.  
_'Syukurlah, kita tidak terlambat.'_

"Iya.." Kaito membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman, dan anggukan.

Namun, tepat sebelum mereka ingin beristirahat, karena capek mengelilingi Universitas yang tergolong sangat luas ini, mereka sudah disambut oleh para senior di universitas itu dari belakang.

"_Minna_! Tolong bikin empat banjar, laki-laki dan perempuan masing-masing!" Seru senior perempuan berambut _bob_ cokelat menggunakan _speaker_.

Terpaksa Luka dan Kaito kembali merasakan capeknya dimos. Sebelum membuat banjar, Luka dan Kaito mendo'akan yang terbaik untuk masing-masing.

"Ayo! Cepat-cepat, jangan buang-buang waktu!" Suara _speaker_ terdengar lagi dari orang yang berbeda, kali ini adalah pria berambut panjang dengan gaya ekorkuda, berwarna ungu. Kaito kenal dengan pria itu, ia alumni sebelumnya di SMA Kaito.

"Oh, Kaito! _Hisashiburi_.." Pria itu menghampiri Kaito sambil membawa _speaker _yang ia pegang.

"Haha.. Gakupo-senpai, kita bakal mulai, lo.. Jangan sampai kena marah Meiko-senpai.." Sekilas, Gakupo merasa sedikit tidak enak dengan aura dibelakangnya, sepertinya apa yang Kaito katakan benar.

"Woi, _Nasu_! Cepat bergegas bantu aku, sebagai panitia tidak ada yang boleh bercakap-cakap dengan anak baru disaat masa ini! Kau punya waktu banyak setelah istirahat nanti." Meiko, wanita berambut _bob_ cokelat itu segera membawa Gakupo, atau lebih tepatnya menyeretnya.

_Apa yang kita lakukan semasa orientasi ini?_

Begitulah pikir Luka, semenjak Kaito bilang tidak akan sama dengan mos masa SMA, seperti menyanyikan _yel-yel_ atau yang lainnya. Yang Luka tahu, sedari tadi mereka hanya diajak berkeliling keseluruh bagian Universitas Crypton yang tentu saja membuat para anak baru ini ngos-ngosan, namun beda dengan para seniornya, mereka memakai kendaraan kecil seperti sepedah.

Yah, itu dapat mengurangi energi mereka dengan memakainya.

Luka merasa sedikit gembira juga. Ia hanya tersenyum dengan muka merona, sepertinya Luka sedikit kelelahan atau kesenangan.

Disaat mereka sudah sampai ditaman tempat Luka dan Kaito memandangi _sakura _tadi , mereka akhirnya diperbolehkan untuk beristirahat, dan menikmati indahnya universitas itu.

Luka lagi-lagi mencari sosok Kaito, dan tidak lama setelah menemukannya, ia melihat Kaito yang tengah bingung.. Seperti mencari sesuatu. Apa mungkin Kaito juga mencari Luka? Luka yang mempunyai niat jahil, akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di belakang pohon _sakura_.

Kaito memutar-mutari taman itu, sampai saat setelah ia capek melakukan kegiatan pencaharian Luka, ia duduk didepan pohon itu. Tiba-tiba, Luka keluar mengejutkannya dengan cara menutup mata Kaito memakai kedua tangannya.

"E-Eeeeeeehh? Si-siapa?"

Luka hanya bisa tersenyum kegelian, melihat Kaito yang panik. Sebaliknya Luka dikejutkan lagi, karena Tangan mulus milik Luka diraba-raba oleh tangan besar Kaito, akhirnya Luka memutuskan untuk melepasnya.

"E-ehhh.. Luka, toh.. Kupikir siapa, tangannya sangat mulus.."

Luka merona, baru kali ini ia dikomentari seperti itu oleh seorang laki-laki. Sebenarnya, Kaito keceplosan saat mengatakan pendapatnya tentang tangan mulus Luka. Menyadari apa yang ia katakan tadi, Kaito segera menjelaskan kembali dengan tergagap-gagap.

"Ma-maksudku, _anoo.._ _Sono.. Eto.._" Namun sebelum Kaito menjelaskan lagi perkataanya, Waktu istirahat telah habis, dan para senior kembali beraksi.

"_Minna! _Kembali ketempat, kita akan melanjutkan tur ke_seluruh dunia_ Crypton ini!" Gakupo mendramatisir bagian 'seluruh dunianya', membuat yang lain tertawa kecil, Meiko yang sangat keras sekalipun ternyata bisa tertawa saat mendengar lawakan yang lumayan garing itu.

"He~ Kamu ketawa, ya?" Tanya Gakupo, dengan nada menggoda.

"A-apaan, sih?! Kembali ketempat! Dasar _nasu_!" Meiko yang merasa terganggupun menendang pantat gakupo, membuat semuanya semakin keras tertawa.

"Ahahahaha.. Dasar, para senior memang lucu.." Kaito yang sedari tadi melihat kearah dua sejoli Meiko-Gakupopun memalingkan pandangannya ke arah gadis yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Ia melihat sosok Luka yang sedang tertawa merona, sambil memegang mulutnya. Pikirnya, '_ia sungguh manis..'_

Luka yang merasa diperhatikan, segera menghadapkan wajahnya ke Kaito, namun Kaito yang menyadarinya segera memalingkan wajahnnya kembali. Luka melihat Kaito yang dihiasi dengan rona merah, selalu saja seperti itu. Luka hanya tersenyum kegelian.

Lukapun mengetikan sesuatu pada _Handphone_nya.

'_Suasana seperti ini, mengasyikkan juga, ya?'_ Kaito hanya bisa melongo melihat layar _handphone_ milik Luka, iapun segera menjawabnya.

"Yah, kuharap akan seperti ini seterusnya, Luka.." Luka merona kemerahan, ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, lebih keras. Melihat Kaito yang tersenyum penuh dengan kebahagiaan seperti itu, Luka belum pernah mendapat senyuman sehangat itu, apalagi dari keluarganya sendiri.

_**Luka's Voice**_

Hari ini sangat menyenangkan, tapi aku masih belum bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya tentang mulut ini kepada Kaito, apa Kaito akan tetap bersamaku jika aku terus seperti ini? Disaat ia mengucapkan namaku.. Dan tersenyum penuh dengan kebahagiaan, rasanya jantungku berdetak sangat keras, dan pipiku—bukan, seluruh wajahku memanas.. Aku memang jarang sekali mendapatkan teman.. Apa seperti ini rasanya?

Bukan.. Ini bukan perasaan suka terhadap teman, ini seperti dalam novel-novel yang selalu kubaca, seperti perasaan suka yang.. Lebih.. Apa, ya? Akupun tidak bisa mengatakannya dalam hati kecil ini..

_Oh, iya.. Besok sudah mulai kuliah—_

___**To Be Continued~**_

* * *

_A/N: Ah~ Minna-san, selamat siang. Yah, pemirsa.. Saya sebagai Author, mengucapkan terimakasih dan selamat berpuasa kepada yang menjalankannya! Maaf, kalo ada salah dalam penulisan atau OOC character, apa Luka harus dibikin tsundere, yah? N'tar liat aja, deh~ dan, maaf jika saya salah menuliskan aktifitas anak-anak kuliah ini, saya masih belum kuliah, sih.. Review sudah dijawab di PM masing-masing, terimakasih sekalipun itu adalah orang yang hanya mengatakan pesan singkat saya merasa bersemangat mengupdate this fic! Anu, boleh nanya kepada para reader? Luka x Kaito disini kurang 'ngeh' enggak, ya?  
_

_Thankyou, for your review~ like i said.. Your review is my reference _^_^

_Mind to RnR?_


End file.
